


I Found A Way

by mangafoxy



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, College Parties, F/M, I do recognize that there is no josh in my story so far, i will get around to it eventually, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangafoxy/pseuds/mangafoxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drake's in college but he's not quite focused on school. Of course he meets a girl but sadly she's not his type...or is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found A Way

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over at ff.net a while ago, but I'm trying to format it differently here. This is a work in progress so bear with me please.

Sitting on the couch in his dorm Drake debated on whether he should study for his econ exam or get ready for the frat party later that evening. It was a tough call three more failed classes and he would be kicked out of the university. However, at the party there would be girls; the party it is. With his decision made Drake busied himself with prepping himself for the ladies attending the Sigma Alpha Phi party.  


Knowing no one worth seeing would arrive at least thirty minutes after the party started Drake took his time walking to the frat house. As he approached the entrance to one of the dorms a girl walked out her arms so overrun with books that he couldn’t even see her face. As she walked the mountain of books started to shift until it toppled and scattered the books everywhere. Jogging to her side Drake kneeled to help her pick up the scattered pieces of literature. As he retrieved books Drake took the opportunity to take a look at whom exactly he was assisting. The girl in question, well more like woman, was dressed in plain jeans and a tee.  


At a glance Drake could tell she wasn’t his type he liked his girls a little more fashion forward. It wasn’t until she looked up that she got his full attention. As she lifted her head to adjust her glasses Drake was able to really see her. She had smooth dark brown skin, ultra soft looking curves, and a cute pinked bottom lip. However it was the warmth in her light brown eyes that drew him in the most. Although her glasses seemed to act as camouflage for that particular asset. She was surprisingly attractive not the kind of girl he usually went for, but you know what they say about variety.  


“Wow. You do know there is a library on campus,” Drake asked turning on his usual charm.  


“I’m aware of our library on campus, however they only carry books for school,” She said looking away as though she were embarrassed.  


Giving her an incredulous look Drake asked, “You read on purpose? Like for fun?”  


Returning his disbelief with an indulgent smile the girl picked up books she’d re-stacked, stood and said, “Yes, I enjoy reading. Look I really appreciate you helping me out but I don’t want to keep you from the party”  


“How did you know I was on my way to a party?” Drake asked looking bewildered.  


Adjusting her glasses she said “Well for starters your dressed nicely no one around here does unless there is a party going on. Also I can’t help but notice the pungent smell of your cologne.”  


Giving a sheepish laugh Drake replied, “The nozzle broke on me.”  


Holding out her arms for the rest of her books the girl said “Thank you for your help.”  


“Your welcome. But you have a lot of books what if they fall over again? I wouldn’t be there to help then.” He paused. “ Therefore, I would like to help you carry them.” Drake said now wanting to end their time just yet.  


“Really? Thank you so much.” She said in surprise. “By the way I’m Jean,” she added.  


Giving a Chivalrous half bow Drake replied, “My name is Drake and I would be delighted to escort you to your destination.”  


“Well thank you kind sir my dorm is just up the way.” Jean said laughing.  


As they walked toward her building Drake took the time to find out more about her. He found out she was a history major with a focus on early America, and that she was a bit of a nerd but in a cute way.  


When they finally got to her door Jean offered to take her books back so he could get to the party. To which Drake reasoned that she wouldn’t be able to open her door. Seeing that he wouldn’t budge on the issue Jean thanked him once more and proceeded to open her door. The first thing Drake noticed about the room was that Jean’s side was almost overflowing with books and posters. A Great deal of them appeared to be for school but most of them weren’t. It seemed as though she had made her own library all kinds of books were present from hot looking romance novels to comics.  


“Wow. You weren’t joking when you said you liked to read,” Drake said putting her newest haul on her desk, which was the only semi clear surface.  


Replying with a self-conscious smile Jean made a futile attempt to straighten up. Looking at Jean in her element conjured thoughts of librarians strutting through the stacks and letting down their hair. Although Jean had her hair pulled back at the moment and was shifting nervously side to side, so she might not be strutting through the stacks for him anytime soon.  


For once Drake found himself speechless in front of an attractive girl. Not knowing what to do Drake blurted out “Well it was nice meeting you and all but I’m going to head to that party now.”  


With the awkward yet oddly comfortable silence suddenly broken Jean seemed to be startled as if she were abruptly awoken. As she walked him to the door Jean thanked Drake again for helping her carry her books and shut the door on his retreating back. As Drake exited the building he kicked himself over not asking for her number and not having the courage to turn back.  


Walking away Drake looked back and could see Jean through her window, she was reading. Capturing the image in his mind Drake stored it way, and headed toward the party disappointed that he probably would not see her again.  


________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


Sitting on her bed Jean stared mindlessly at the pages of her current book. She couldn’t focus because her mind kept drifting to Drake. In the past they’d had classes together, not that he would remember that, but beyond the fact that he was good looking Jean had never paid Drake much attention. 

Some of her friends had nicknamed him Adonis, but Jean never quite understood their fascination with such a slacker. However now that she’d have had a close encounter with him she might just have rethink her opinion on this particular slacker. Most Guys would have just walked past her or picked a few up books and handed them back, but not only did Drake do neither he walked her to her room. It might only be her imagination but he actually looked like he didn’t want to leave her room; which is absolutely ridiculous not to mention most likely untrue.

Which leads to the question of what would she do if Drake were actually interested in her? The idea of it was flattering but honestly Jean didn’t know what she would do if it were true. Snapping her book shut Jean shook her head and decided that she should put her imagination to better use than fantasizing about things that would never happen to her.  


________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


By the time Drake got to the party he was ready to turn right back around, however he was expected to make a few rounds through the house. When Drake walked in he spotted one of his close friends from high school.  


“Shane,” He called out walking toward him,  


“If it isn’t my favorite wingman Drake Parker! You arrived just in time I was about to hit up that hottie over there but I need you to talk up her friend,” Shane said as Drake approached.  


Drake looked over at the friend in question. She was hot alright normally it wouldn’t be a hardship talking her up, but Drake just couldn’t Jean out of his mind.  


Being the ever-dutiful wingman however Drake went ahead and began to talk to her leaving the way open for Shane to talk to her friend. In the end neither girl wanted to talk to them. It wasn’t that big a deal to Drake but Shane however was crushed. Using their failed attempt as a cover Drake said goodbye to the frat brothers in charge and dodged yet another offer for him to pledge. 

As he walked home Drake felt badly for not being a very helpful wingman, but he couldn’t help that the fact that he would much rather have been talking to Jean. Walking back to his dorm he passed her building he could see that her light was still on. Suddenly Drake got an idea he began to frantically search through his pockets for a pen. Finding his target Drake began to walk quickly to Jean’s building.  


Walking through her hall Drake ripped down some leftover decoration from move-in day. As he approached her door he scribbled down a message and his number. He then began to fold the scrap into the only shape he could do; a paper crane. Sitting the crane outside her door Drake then tore off a bigger piece if decoration and wrote Jean’s name in big letters and sat it in front of the crane. He then knocked heavily on her door and proceeded to dash back down her hallway to hide around the corner. 

He peaked back around just in time to see Jean open her door. She stood there in her doorway for a few seconds before picking up the crane and banner and disappeared back into her room. Feeling satisfied Drake began to make his way back to his room his heart feeling lighter than it had since the start of the semester.  


________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


Jean was sitting on her bed when she suddenly heard a loud knock on the door. Thinking her roommate forgot her key again Jean straightened up her books and made sure all of them were on her side. When Jean opened the door there was no one there, she looked around but there was no one in the hall. She then looked down and saw a paper crane that seemed to be for her if the little sign with her name was any indication. Not wanting to linger in the hall she picked up the items and returned to her room. On the sign in small letters were “Unfold” Jean assumed it meant the crane. Carefully unfolding the tiny crane Jean revealed what appeared to be a note.  


It read:  


“If you ever need someone to help you carry your books just call.  


Drake- (524) 765-2930.”  


Wow he must have left the party early, Jean thought. She wasn’t entirely sure what to do in this kind of situation and had no past experience to draw from. Should she call him now, later, or not at all? Well maybe not at all wasn’t really an option cause she did want to see him again. It looked as though the ball was in her court now Jean just wished she knew what to do with it.  


________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


Finally back in his room Drake collapsed on his bed. Closing his eyes Drake remembered how surprised Jean looked when she saw the little crane in front of her door. As he drifted off to sleep he wondered if she would call him.  


________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


Woken by the sound of her alarm Jean jumped up to turn off it off; Her roommate hated being woken up early. Swatting her clock she feel back against her pillows. She reached under her pillow as she had countless times throughout the night. Coming on contact with the scrap of paper she was seeking Jean drew the paper from underneath her pillow. Holding it high above her head Jean reread the note. Sighing she once again debated when was a good time to call or whether she should call at all. Jean had asked herself this question numerous times the night before, and she had yet to find the answer she was looking for. Finally she made up her mind she’d just go for it. If she didn’t take a risk she wouldn’t stand to lose anything, but she wouldn’t gain anything either.  


________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


Sitting in class Drake wondered why he registered for a morning class in the first place. Right, It was because he wanted to go on dates and chase girls in the afternoon. Well maybe chase wasn’t the right word cause he didn’t have to try very hard. Visibly shaking himself to clear his head Drake reminded himself that he wasn’t a slacker anymore, or at least he was trying not to be, and that his classes were important. No matter how boring they were.

With renewed interest he refocused his attention his language professor, yet at that same moment is phone chose to go off. Luckily it was on vibrate but Drake was distinctly annoyed by the fact that someone would text him after he for the first time ever dedicated himself to school. Even so couldn’t just ignore his phone. Years of his life revolving around it had conditioned him to never ignore his phone.  


It was a text from Jean! It read: “Hey I loved your crane. Do you want to hang out sometime?”

His class long forgotten Drake tried to think up a reply that wouldn’t make him look desperate or apathetic. However he also didn’t want to take too long to reply.  


________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


“I did it,” Jean exclaimed. “Texting Drake wasn’t a big deal. But what if he never texts me back or worse I read too deeply into his note and he just wants to be friends,” Jean suddenly thought. However before she could get too carried away her pocket began to buzz.  
Pulling out her phone Jean saw that it was a text from Drake. It read: “Yeah, I would love to hang out. Maybe you can give me a tour of your book collection.” Smiling Jean hurried to her dorm. She knew just the books to show him all of which involved the nerd getting the guy.


End file.
